Don't Play With the Devil
by Music Lover Always
Summary: Roxas and Kairi are the most powerful anchormen in the news business but they both harbor a secret. Their marriage is based on hate and personal gain. A mishap leads to Sora becoming a Roxas impersonator and the new anchorman of Kingdom Headlines.


Full Summary: Roxas and Kairi are anchormen and together they are the most powerful couple in the news business. There's just one catch though. Their marriage is based on hate and personal gain. At a meeting for the news cast, Roxas decides to tell Kingdom Headlines that he will resign and sign a contract deal with Organization XIII. His boss, Ansem, becomes infuriated and shakes him enough that Roxas stumbles and falls backwards, hitting his head on the door knob. Realizing the mistake he has made, Ansem drives away from the company a nervous wreck and hits a man, soon to become the Roxas look-alike, while his mind was elsewhere. Sora was the unfortunate soul who had the misfortune of being hit AND becoming the new Roxas, the most desired anchorman in the world. What's Sora going to do and how is he going to lie to the world of this farce?

Hi guys! I bet you are probably thinking, "OMG she is writing another story she might not finish and yadda yadda," but this time, I plan to finish ALL my stories before I become an adult. I just finished my Junior year of high school and that means I can finally write more chapters for a bunch of stories I have yet to finish! My goal is to finish all of the stories I started since I was in 6th grade and the recent ones before I graduate from high school. Whew well I really hope you like this story and again, I had this amazing inspiration to write this story (it's based on a Peruvian soap) and so yeah…I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update but my life is hectic with other activities and school and next year I practically have all AP's and honors so it's gonna be really hectic and I'm also doing a sport. Well, I hope you enjoy _Don't Play With the Devil._

**By the way, there is a theme song that goes with this story just type in "**_**Bareto-No juegue con el diablo." **_**It's the second video on youtube and it's in HD but if you can't see it in HD then go on the first one. The song's title directly translates "Don't play with the devil" from Spanish to English. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song or the link to the picture at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Lights, cameras, ACTION!_

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" A blond haired woman shouted amongst the chaos that ensued as the news cast hurried with their preparations to clear the set and fix the lighting. '_Oh my gosh, how come this has to happen every single morning?' _She thought as she fixed her simple, white dress and searched for the anchorman.

A spikey blonde haired man adjusted his gray suit and fixed his tie and walked up to his secretary who happened to walk just past him. He fixed his cufflinks so they didn't look wrinkled. "Namine?" He asked as he took a double look at her.

"Roxas there you are!" She exclaimed as jogged up to him in her high heels. She grabbed his arm and walked towards the set. She began to explain what he had to do before he went on air. "Okay Roxas, you know the procedure but please try to look like you really love Kairi today." She patted his cheek as he groaned audibly and crinkled his nose in disgust.

He swatted her hand away and pouted. "All right, whatever you say Namine." He mumbled out as he slouched. Namine straightened his suit and shoved him forward to continue walking.

She led him through the hall and they passed through scurrying people holding stacks of papers and videos, rushing towards the set. '_Oh boy, this is going to be another day of hell at Kingdom Headlines.'_ She thought before dragging a resistant Roxas along.

Meanwhile a burgundy haired woman who walked with such a straight back, it almost seemed that she was wearing a brace, walked with a tall brunette towards the set. "Aerith, I swear one day I'm going to punch Roxas in the face." She clenched her fists tight and her knuckles turned white.

Aerith only gave her a sympathetic look with her worrying hazel eyes and asked, "Kairi, how did your sudden hate for Roxas come to be anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she huffed out as she stomped her way down the hall and towards the set, the clacking of heels resonating against the walls. As she made her way towards the set, she pulled out one of the chairs from the main table and sat down, crossing her legs together. Kairi looked around and clapped her hands, "Are we ready to go?" She asked impatiently.

"Almost, we're just waiting on Roxas."

'_Ugh of course. He just has to be late every fucking morning.'_ Kairi thought menacingly. "Well get his lazy ass over here! We don't have much time before we air!" She barked out as she walked around the set, gathering her papers and skimming them over. She whipped her head around as she heard a familiar voice sound behind her.

"I'm right here." Roxas coolly stated as Namine walked beside him. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he walked on set and sat down on the news table. Kairi rolled her eyes and tried to refrain from shouting at the top of her lungs. Kairi took a seat next to him and Roxas rocked his chair back, waiting for an explosive reaction from her.

"Not today Roxas, not today." Kairi hissed out as she patted her dress down and tease her hair.

Roxas had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He reached for the glass of water set in front of him and dipped his hand in. He then waited for Kairi to face the other direction and then he tugged at her hair with his wet hand and curled his fingers into a steel grip. Kairi yelped and tried slapping him but he swatted her hand away and then they both went into a mini slapping fight, swatting their hands at each other and looking like idiots. Kairi stopped it by growling at him and she plastered a fake smile and elbowed Roxas to do the same. He grumbled out a complaint but complied and they both faced the camera with their artificial smiles, showing their pearly whites.

"Cloud, are we ready?" Namine asked as she waited for his response.

He nodded and shushed her. "We're going in 3."

"2."

"1."

The music queued on and their logo appeared on screen.

"Good morning Twilight Town and welcome to another fabulous day. I just have the pleasure of waking up next to my darling Roxas every morning." Kairi pleasantly told the cameras as she intertwined her hand with his and had to resist the urge to pull her hand away and break his face.

Roxas gave a hearty laugh and squeezed his hand tight around hers and noticed her jaw clench. He mentally smirked, '_Ha! Her hand must be hurting right now_.' "Well let's start by addressing the problems with Destiny Island's oil spill…"

As Roxas and Kairi were talking, Namine went up to a busty woman whispered, "Tifa, I think we need a bit more lighting on Kairi's face."

Tifa's eyes travelled down to Namine's petite form and then went straight to Kairi's. She observed her face and noticed there was bit of a shadow forming on the left side of her face by her small nose. '_Hmm I think she's right_.' Tifa gave two thumbs up at Namine and walked off.

"Cloud!" Tifa whispered as she tip toed her way silently over to him.

"Hmm?" He grunted as he talked into his headset.

"Tell Leon to fix the lighting on Kairi's face right now. I can see a bit of a shadow on her face."

Cloud faced Tifa and winked at her, "Yes ma'am." He talked into his headset and Tifa tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face. Cloud noticed and smirked, a twinkle in his azure eyes.

After much talking and interviews with local people, the broadcast was about to end.

"Well folks it's about time to go and we'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." Kairi addressed the viewers and waved farewell. She leaned into Roxas and he did the same and they both shared a kiss in front of the video cameras. The lights dimmed and everything was clear.

"And we are all clear!" Tifa shouted as the producers and casts dispersed.

Kairi and Roxas turned away from each other and spat the opposite direction. "I hate this horrible routine." Kairi sighed out as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Aerith came rushing towards her and set her make up kit on the table and placed a small mint in her mouth.

"You know, you are going to get cavities if you keep eating all these mints everyday." Aerith told her gently as she began applying foundation on Kairi's roster.

"Yeah dwarf and it even makes me want to kiss you less." Roxas retorted back and mumbled out how much he hated kissing her every morning. Kairi shot him an evil look of doom that guaranteed his death but Roxas ignored it. He took a swig of water to wash away the kiss he shared with Kairi. He frowned as he swallowed the water and began coughing. "Hey Namine!" He coughed out. "This water tastes like shit." Roxas looked around and called for Namine.

'_No shit Sherlock, you stuck your hand in the water and your hand probably tastes like shit after wiping your ass._' She thought as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well Roxas, I poured a bottle of your favorite brand of water in your glass of water like you asked. It should taste fine." She calmly stated as she stared him straight in the eye.

"Ha! It tastes like tap water. Take it away from me, it's gross and smells like Kairi." He sniffed the glass and crinkled his nose in disgust. He shoved it into Namine's hands and shooed her away.

"Bastard." Namine whispered underneath her breath.

* * *

On the other side of Twilight Town, two figures walked streets of Twilight Town's bad section. It was sunset and they wanted to hurry back home from their walking spree before getting jumped.

"Sora, how's everything at your fencing school?" A silver haired man asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket. He kicked a lone stone away and stared at the spiky haired brunette before him.

"That school went down the drain a year ago Riku. Sheesh, I can't believe you forgot that little fact." Sora whined as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oops, I meant your acting school now." Riku corrected himself as he grinned at his friend.

Sora combed his hands through his spikes and stretched out his arms. He let out a long yawn and stared at the ground. "Well, I only have two students and they both obsess over me," he chuckled, "so all in all, it's probably going to go down the drain within a couple of months."

"Dude just audition for random plays or get a normal job as an acting teacher at a public school." Riku suggested as he nudged Sora in the shoulders.

"No way, I want my acting school to become a success and it will. I'll just see what happens later. Hey, maybe more people will come to my school in a month?" Sora replied optimistically.

"Whatever man. You have debts to repay Sora and Seifer's gang is coming after you sooner or later." Riku chimed in.

Sora stiffened but then brushed it off. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Tifa walked with a clipboard in hand and rushed towards Roxas's private room. She barged in and startled Roxas from his nap on his couch. Roxas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared at Tifa who only rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt at a glare. "Ansem and Xion want you in their office this instant."

Roxas groaned and rubbed his face. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute." He groggily told her as he headed towards the restroom. Tifa bolted towards him as he was about to open the door and yanked him back. "Hey!"

"No they want you now." With that said, Tifa dragged Roxas out of his room and towards Ansem's office.

It only took a couple of minutes to shove Roxas into the office and slam the door shut. Roxas dusted himself off and complained about being shoved around. He walked up to the desk and sat down in front of a blond man who calmly eyed him with amber eyes. "Hey Ansem, I don't take well to being shoved around y'know." Roxas complained.

"You have no right to make complaints right now." A raven haired lady coolly stated as she walked behind Ansem.

"Xion don't butt it. This is none of your business."

"Silence Roxas! You are in no position to speak. We both discovered your betrayal to Kingdom Headlines." Ansem addressed as he grabbed a yellow folder and threw it in front of Roxas. It read, _Contract with Organization XIII. _"Recognize this?" Ansem asked as Roxas took out a contract from the envelope.

'_Damn how'd they find out?'_ Roxas thought as he skimmed through the contract, avoiding their eyes. "Where did you get this?" He demanded as he slammed the contract on the paper.

"That is of no importance. What we want to know is why you want to head over to Organization XIII." Ansem fumed out as he stood up from his seat and walked towards Roxas who also stood up and began to back away.

Roxas backed away and then retorted, "Kingdom Headlines sucks. That's all there is to it. Xemnas offered me more money and more opportunities than what this news station has to offer." Roxas stood his ground and folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You can't just back away Roxas. You are legally married to Kairi and may I remind you who offered this job to you?" Ansem exclaimed, "I transformed your poverty into riches!"

"Yeah yeah thanks for everything but it's time to move on. Besides, the public is going to find out that my marriage with Kairi has no love and is just another way to make more money, so why not just cut the chase and reveal everything?" Roxas suggested coolly as he glanced at the two in boredom.

"Roxas." Xion warned as she can see that Ansem's patience was beginning to run out.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Roxas declared as he turned his backs on them both and headed for the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he smacked it away. "Don't tou-"

"You. Can't. Just. Leave. Like. That!" Ansem emphasized every word as he twisted Roxas around to face him. He began shaking him with every emphasis and soon it was too late. While Ansem moved forward, Roxas moved back and he lost his footing.

"Ah!" Roxas stumbled backwards and his head collided hard with the door knob and he was knocked out cold as he hit the ground hard, his head hitting the floor as well.

Xion rushed towards Roxas and noticed his head was bleeding. "He…he isn't dead is he?" She stammered as she checked for a pulse. It was very faint but nonetheless, fading. "Ansem! What are we going to do?" She began to panic and stared around the room wildly. "We…we can't just let the public know that the great 'Roxas' has hit his head and oh…" Xion moaned as she thought of the publicity and the chaos that would ensue.

"Oh shit." Ansem rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Hey! It's Sora and Riku! Let's get them!" A rough voice yelled as two of his lackeys ran towards the two men. His beanie covered his messy blonde hair and his shadow made him appear more terrifying that he actually was.

"Oh shit its Seifer! Let's get outta here Riku! Run!" Sora shouted as he took off into the alleyway.

"Fuck!" Riku cursed as he bolted the other direction.

Meanwhile Sora ran around the subway of Twilight Town and continued back into the street as he heard Seifer's panting just behind him. '_Oh man, oh man!'_ He thought as he ran across the street. What he didn't notice was a car honk the horn until it was too late. "Wha-"

_Bam!_

It happened in slow motion as Sora slowly turned his head around to see a flash of light and feel the impact of the car ramming into his body and toss him upwards. He landed on the hood of the car and covered his head but could feel his entire body crash like a boulder and roll to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ugnh…" He moaned out before everything turned to darkness.

* * *

Sora blinked his eyes open and noticed he was lying down on a couch with a blanket over him and two plush pillows underneath his head. He squinted his eyes as he stared at the lights on the ceiling and yawned. He stretched but then let out a hiss of pain. He lifted his messy shirt and noticed a bruise the size of a cantaloupe on his ribs and he poked it but he retracted his hand when he felt a wave of pain sear through the area.

"Sora!" He heard a familiar voice as Riku came into his line of vision. "Thank God you're all right." Riku let out a sigh of relief as he scuffed the back of Sora's head.

"Ow that hurt." Sora rubbed his head but then noticed something strange. '_That's strange; my hair feels shorter and my spikes are softer?'_ "Hey Riku, did I get a concussion or something cuz my hair feels shorter than usual."

"Yeah about that…" Riku paused and then looked calmly. "Dude everything's going to be all right but don't freak out. Just stay calm."

Sora widened his eyes and the tension began to build around the room. He then blurted out, "My face didn't become disfigured after the car accident right? You already have me freaking out over here Riku! What's wrong with me?" Sora began to hyperventilate but Riku grabbed his face.

"Okay I'm going to bring you a mirror and…well, you'll see." Riku lifted the mirror and set it in front of Sora who could only stare at his blonde hair with his mouth agape. "You are the new Roxas of Twilight Town!" Riku announced.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hahaha sort of a cliffy but not really…well yeah you decide. I'm already writing the next chapter for this story. I really hoped you like this chappie. I found this picture in comparison of Sora and Roxas and I thought you should look at it cuz this is how Sora's transformation went through to become a Roxas impersonator.

Here's the link: http: / i98 (.) photobucket (.) com / albums / l273 / Sorade / SoraRoxas (.) png

Just delete the parenthesis and spaces and you'll see the picture. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
